While visual examination still remains the most important diagnostic method, recent rapid progress in photonic technologies for real time pathological assessment has demonstrated a great deal of promise by expanding the dimension and spectral range of observation. The spatial resolution of these new technologies extends from the tissue to the single cell level and can provide information in real time to help enhance the ability of a surgeon to determine the status of tissue. Development of technology capable of providing diagnostic information in real time could revolutionize a number of diagnostic and therapeutic clinical procedures.
Optical biopsy utilizes optical spectroscopy techniques to characterize tissue, and requires direct exposure of the tissue under examination to the light source. It is therefore particularly suitable in a clinical setting for intraoperative use to assist in the assessment of the tissue in real time. Numerous reports over the past 20 years have highlighted a number of spectroscopic approaches capable of detecting cancer and separating out the different tissue components. An example of such a technology is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/400,024 filed on Mar. 25, 2003, from which priority is claimed.
Tissue characterization via photonic techniques explores the use of intrinsic optical signatures (contrast mechanisms) or extrinsic contrast agents to detect and/or image abnormal (such as cancer) tissues and organs in real time. Although basic research has provided the proof of concept that a number of different approaches can provide histopathology information in real time, to date there has been limited success in translating this photonic technology into novel medical instrumentation. Arguably, this may be yet another example of a new technology that industry fails to recognize its potential in a timely fashion or a failure by scientists to design and build instrumentation suitable for use in a clinical setting that has the potential to emerge from the basic research level.